


Best thing afther work

by Crimehunter_Theo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Large Cock, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Returning Home, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimehunter_Theo/pseuds/Crimehunter_Theo
Summary: Thora the minotaur just get home afther his work at construction site and his human wife have suprise for him.





	Best thing afther work

"Honey I am home" said brown minotaur who wear only black jacket and jeans.

He look around and not found one particular human then his pone buzz when he open it.

'Go to table and pick one'

He do so and saw a pack of control birth, custom condom for his species and table on paper.

He growling at Condom then trew it at bin and ignorate the pil then he look at paper then his eyes suprise when there three words on it.

"I am fertile"

That make his cock twich and he cant help exep rup it but stop and shake his head.

'That human...' growl him then try sniff his wife then he found it and follow also take off his cloth in progest but when he meet with bed room he open it and saw his wife there. Naked and do sexy pose.

"Hy there big boy. Any I can help?" Ask her as she steal look to his erected bovine cock.

"Yes" he said as he guide her hand at his cock then he whisper at her.

"I whan fuck you" growl him then push his wife at bed make her suprise but then she smiling as she hear his heavy breathing and something wet drip at her middle weist.

"Such noughty big boi and yet..." she said as she troke the minotaur cock make him twich but grap her hand.

"Enough woman i whan your pussy not your soft hand" growl him.

With no word the minotaur spread her leg and she could saw if his savage eyes focus solely to her pussy which lead out smell off...

"Fertile pussy..." he said as he sniff and rup his nose and his woman lead out small moam.

"Testy..." then in sudend he drop his face and begin sucking her ignorate her moam and calling his name he keep sucking his woman then he tough his mouth was not enough he use his tongue.

"Fuck...Thora..." moam her as she buck her hips while Thora suck her dry.

"Tho..rr.raaaa!!!" Yell her as she came while Thora suck every singgle drop and spit it bit then stroke around his cock then he climb as he position then with out word he guide his head at her and slowy he psuh inside make her moam and he just grunt and said "so...tight...."

Slowy but surely until his cock tuch her womp door he stay there then stroke his woman before kiss her in pasion when she return his kiss that when Thora begin moving make her moam on his mouth but she pull his head and hold to his neck as she try find his move.

Once they syn they kiss became more deeper and when Thora begin moving fast she just moam while thora suck her small neck.

"Thorraaaa iii...ii...." she said betwen path.

"Al..moss....." grunt Thora then when feel his balls tigh and shoot it cum he put in deep as his tip pass her barrier make her cry then it replace with grunt he filling her.

"Thora...thora..." call her while Thora rup his snoud at her but then his woman whisper at him.

"I whan more Thora" she said as she roll her hips make Thora grunt before pump again make her sigh as she enjoy the gentle ride.

Then huge rough hand trun her to Thora then slowy they kissing again and both moving into one in gentle pace.

Then sudend the pump stop make her suprise then look at her Minotaur.

"Thora?" Ask her as she troke his side.

Thora just melted then with closing eyes he lead out sigh as he enjoy his woman troking then when brown meet hazel Thora have sort lose breath before stroke her face.

"So beautifull" he said then kiss her before spun his body as she on top of him.

"Make me cum my wife" that he said as he put his hand at side of matrest his wife goes down and kiss him before she rise pull him out then slowy pull him inside make Thora grip the seeth as he grip his teeth.

His wife just smile and begin rhymp than she can hear her Thora huff but soon trun into moam as she grap his heavy balls.

"Lo...ve....i...." he said.

"Cum inside me Thora! Cum!!" Yeall her.

Thora lead out roar as he grap his wife weist adn pull her deeper as he sprut his seed deep at her womp.

She slum at his board furred chest then stroking.

"That...was...amzaing..." said Thora betwen breath.

"Yeah...I agree" she said.

"Good. Now..." he said then sudend he spun again and now he on top.

"Sadly my balls not emphy"

Leter both do many sex but most under missionary but now Thora is tied with rope as his wife milking his cock.

"Ah..love i...." said Thora.

"I...knew....oh!!..." moam her as she fell Thora shoot another blash of cum then when she slum and Thora take breath she sroke his balls which not so heavy but still heavy.

"Oh Thora..." moam her then kiss him as she milk him again.

Afther his four shoot being tied now it was his wife trun and he was pound her hard from back while she cant moam cause he also tied her moth.

"I...i...oh love!!!" Moam him as he emphyed him self then he take out his cock which slowy begin soft then he release his wife then pull her to his chest.

"You soft" she said but Thora knew what she mean.

"New record honey. 16 round" he said.

"I am sure will pregnant now" she said with chukle.

"Ofcourse that imposible for you not pregnant afther 13 deep and 3 was waste" growl hi. On end.

"But Thora...i whan taste your bull cock" she said.

"Then next day i give you five" he said as he kiss her ceck.

"Oh Thora" she said then kiss him but sudend he release her cursing.

"Thora whats wrong?" Ask her worry then she could feel he was hard again.

"Fuck. I still can hard even tough I am emphy?" Question him.

"Let me help you" she said.

"How yo...oh...love...." moam him as his wife suck his cock and stoke his balls.

Thora only can stroke her hair as she enojoy his cock then he lead out moam as he came inside her mouth.

"Hmp. Not much but still delicius but..." she said as stoke still hard cock.

"It seem this is serious problem" that only she said while Thora just nood let his wife suck him dry for next 3 shoots.

Leter at night Thora put bag of ice at his balls and sigh relieve while his wife sleepy on top his chest.

Be smile and rup her hair with his snoud then with support his tail he embrace her and goes sleep buf unlnow of them if one sperm success penetrate egg cell shell.


End file.
